


Next Time

by adaya_sage



Series: Volleyball Sleepover Dorks!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaya_sage/pseuds/adaya_sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the Aoba Johsai game. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished season one of the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

“Why did you need to stay over again?” Tsukki turned his attention to the overly happy Yamaguchi who was currently sitting on the floor in his pajamas. He tried not to look at the oversized octopus stuffed animal that was sitting next to Yamaguchi.

“Because my parents don’t trust me staying in the house alone anymore…So since they’re on a business trip they decided I should probably stay with a friend.” Yamaguchi’s grin got even wider as he spoke.

“Aren’t you old enough to stay home alone?” Tsukki sounded irritated.

“Last time they left me alone for a night I accidentally painted the garage. I was sleep walking and accidentally created a mural for a volleyball magazine in which I was the featured player…” He blushed as he said this.

“You weren’t really asleep were you?” he asked with a sigh.

Yamaguchi shook his head no and averted his eyes. He kept his attention on the octopus.

“Even though I’ve been your friend for years, I still can’t understand why you’re like this.”

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled and all awkwardness was forgotten. He couldn’t help but smile whenever Tsukki would say that were friends.

“Anyway, as long as you keep quiet and don’t touch anything it’ll be-“ Tsukki paused as he saw Yamaguchi reaching for one of the dinosaurs on his shelf.

“Wow! You still have these?”

“Yes, but just because you gave them to me doesn’t mean you can touch them…” 

“Oh… sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled at the thought that something he gave Tsukki years ago still mattered to him. Yamaguchi never doubted that he and Tsukki were friends, but it always made him happy to think that Tsukki shows and probably tells other people about their friendship.

“Are you hungry?” Tsukki asked reluctantly.

“I’m starving!” he nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.” Tsukki stood and led the way to the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time Yamaguchi had been over to his house but it was the first time they had had a sleepover since years ago.

“Do you have anything sweet?”

“Are we going to eat real food or behave like toddlers?” Tsukki said as he opened the fridge door.

“Both.” Yamaguchi smiled. He joined Tsukki in looking through the fridge and pantries and quickly threw together two plates of omurice with some leftover chicken and mushrooms. As the two sat at the dining room table Yamaguchi smiled to himself thinking of how fun it was to be spending this much time with his friend.

“This isn’t bad. Thanks you, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki said as he finished his meal.

“Now onto the main event!” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Huh?” Tsukki followed Yamaguchi back to the kitchen and tried not to look worried. “The last time you said that, it ended badly.”

Yamaguchi winced as he recalled that dark time. “Yeah… sorry about that Tsukki. This time it’s something better.”

“What is it?”

“You have all the necessary ingredients to prepare the most delectable of all desserts…” “S’mores!” Yamaguchi said with a shout and quickly piled all of the assorted ingredients onto the counter.

“S’mores?” Tsukki sighed. “How are you even going to roast them?”

Once Yamaguchi finished opening everything he answered. “We’ll just microwave them? Can you get me a plate for these?”

Tsukki complied and got out a large serving plate from the cupboard. Yamaguchi quickly began assembling the s’mores. Tsukki watched him as he leaned against the counter. 

Yamaguchi popped the s’mores into the microwave and then a sudden idea struck him.

“I have made a grave mistake.”

“What are you talking about?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow.

“You cannot eat s’mores without a blanket fort…Especially if they are indoor s’mores.” 

“Where did you hear that?” Tsukki asked.

“Everyone who’s made s’mores inside knows, it’s like a rule. Will you help me get the kitchen chairs?” Yamaguchi rushed into the dining room and began carrying the first of the chairs into Tsukki’s bedroom.

When Yamaguchi came back into the dining room to grab another chair he noticed that Tsukki was just looking down at the counter.

“Tsukki—“

“Yamaguchi…” He sounded upset about something.

“Y-yes Tsukki?” 

“We lost.” Tsukki said with a sigh, it sounded like he was trying to confirm it.

“Yes, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi had almost completely forgotten about it, or maybe he had just ignored it. Once he fully realized that it was over, he felt the sting just as sharply as Tsukki did. Even though he hadn’t spent much time on the court the loss was just as bad for every player. 

“How are you acting like nothing has happened?”

“I… guess I’ve just been distracting myself,” Yamaguchi rested his hand on a nearby chair; “so… I don’t focus on it.” As the microwave beeped their conversation died off into awkward silence.

Everyone has been so depressed lately and everything has felt off somehow, but he didn’t know how to fix it. He isn’t even a starting player, how could he comfort one of the players who had fought the whole battle?

He tightened his grip on the chair and thought hard about what he was going to say.

The words came and in an instant he was running off the court after his embarrassing debut play and the only words he could hear were…

“Next time…” He said out loud, though he hadn’t really meant to begin speaking yet. “When I was leaving the court and Daichi-san told me to make it next time…it gave me all this hope. Because it means that that wasn’t my only chance to stand on the court with all of you. There will be a next time, and that will be the time we win.”

Tsukki let out a sigh and looked at Yamaguchi with a serious expression. “Next time then… we’ll definitely win.”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi nodded with a smile, though tears came to his eyes. He was never good at keeping tears from coming to his eyes unlike Tsukki. “We’ll win.” 


End file.
